1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer code for allowing a customer to plan and order a product from a vendor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vendors sell products using a sales force including account managers that handle specific customers. In addition to handling regular sales, the account manager may plan a promotional program in cooperation with the customer to promote certain products. For example, the customer, such as a large discount store, may have sales data indicating that certain types of confectionery products, e.g., chocolate singles, experience increased sales in the back-to-school season. Based on such data, the customer and account manager may agree that promotional displays containing chocolate singles should be placed in aisles in which school supplies are displayed during the back-to-school season.
The customer, in consultation with the account manager, may select a particular type of display and particular brands of confectionery products for the promotional program using a catalog. The number of possible combinations of displays and brands typically is limited. In many cases, the customer may request to create a new configuration of display and product that is not provided in the catalog.
The account manager and the customer then discuss the possible product mix within the context of the promotional program. Once the proposed product mix is established, the account manager must take a number of steps to determine whether the promotional program meets various business and/or practical considerations. For example, the account manger must determine whether the proposed product order would be economic or whether it would be desirable for other reasons, such as for marketing purposes.
The account manager submits the proposed promotional program to a formal approval process. The approval process provides preliminary cost estimates and time-lines for delivery of the promotional program. The approval process takes into account the ability of suppliers, packers, and shippers to fill the proposed product order within the proposed time frame. If the proposed promotional program does not meet established business requirements or is not practical within the proposed time frame, the account manager may be given several alternative product mix and/or display configurations to consider. The account manager then has to consult with the customer to determine which alternative product mix and/or display configuration is acceptable.
Once the account manager and the customer have agreed on a promotional program, the account manager must submit the program to an implementation approval process. The implementation approval process includes the creation of a sell sheet based on the display type and product brands selected. The sell sheet provides specific product information, such as quantity and weight, and other information, such as shipping weight and a universal product code (UPC). The sell sheet data may be input by the customer into a product receiving system to facilitate receipt of the promotional product.
The process for planning and executing the sale of the vendor's products for a promotional program, as described above, may take as long as 20 weeks, or perhaps longer. Consequently, promotional programs that are not planned with sufficient lead time may miss the targeted sales period. Moreover, it is not possible under such a regime to respond spontaneously to changing consumer demand and/or marketing conditions.
Software packages are available to assist in shipping merchandise orders that have been planned using conventional approaches. For example, programs such as TOPS® (produced by Tops Engineering Corp., Plano, Tex.) and CAPE® (produced by Cape Systems, Inc., Allen, Tex.) may be used to determine pallet patterns and efficiencies for shipping packages. These programs also provide technical data, such as shipping size and weight, and can display graphic images of pallet arrangements. Other software packages, such as Pkg™ (produced by Design Axis, Inc., San Jose, Calif.) and WinSPEX™ (produced by Mountain Systems, Inc., Green Bay, Wis.), provide database systems to assist in managing packaging specifications. However, these conventional software tools merely assist in planning the shipment of predetermined combinations of merchandise and therefore do not address the problems associated with the merchandising program planning cycle.
In view of the various shortcomings of the methods and tools for planning and ordering products discussed above, there is a need for a merchandising program that overcomes the drawbacks of these conventional approaches.